Forever Now
by KSchmidtluvr24
Summary: Based off of Ne-Yo's song Forever Now. Kendall loves Logan deeply and for their four year anniversary he was going to ask Logan to marry him. But Kendall sees Logan kissing another guy. Kendall wonders what he is supposed to do now, that Logan isn't his anymore. Their plans have been ruined and Kendall spends the rest of his life with the thought of him and Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Now

**A/N: This is just a quick one shot I did after I listened to the song Forever Now, by Ne-Yo. That song just gave me Kogan feels. And I thought up of a sad oneshot. Listen to the song, it's really great. Well, don't hate me. This has nothing to do with Hall of Fame.**

Kendall looked at the mirror. He was practicing saying lines that he would have to say in a few hours. He was so nervous, and he figured that if he practiced them it would be easier to say.

"Logan Mitchell, will you marry me and become a Knight with me?" Kendall said this to himself over and over to himself multiple times until he was sure he could at least say it without stuttering like a fool.

Today was his and Logan's fourth year anniversary and Kendall is planning on asking Logan to marry him. To make each other's theirs forever.

They started dating when they were eighteen and now it has been four wonderful, loving years with each other. Now since they are currently twenty two, and Big Time Rush has ended, Logan has started to go to school so he could become a doctor. And Kendall decided he was going to still stay a singer.

They had just recently bought a house together and Kendall couldn't be any happier. So basically it already seemed like they were married, so Kendall decided what the heck. I'm going to ask Logan to marry me after four years of being together.

Logan was just getting off of school now. Kendall sent him a text to Logan saying that they will meet at their special place in three hours.

Logan replied with an okay.

Their special place was at the beach behind the huge rocks. It was where they first kissed, they first got together. It was their first everything. It was also where they lost their virginities together there too. That was kind of embarrassing, but they couldn't help themselves and they gave themselves to each other.

Kendall looked toward the desk that held Logan's favorite flowers, Dahlia's. He was going to give these to Logan before he got down on one knee and asked to Logan to marry him.

Kendall was so excited.

He grabbed the ring box also by the flowers. He opened it up to reveal a golden ring the inscription inside it. It read _forever_. And forever Kendall hoped it would be. It was just a simple ring, but Logan loved simple things.

For the rest of the time Kendall spent his time being nervous and practicing the line a few more times.

And before he knew it, he had thirty minutes to get there.

Kendall quickly left and headed towards the beach. His heart was thumping in and out of his chest practically. He was so nervous. Why did he have to be so nervous?

Kendall fumbled with the ring in his pocket and his the flowers behind his back, as he started walking towards his and Logan's special place. He was a little uncomfortable because he was wearing fancy shoes, a nice dress shirt and expensive pants. But it was all for Logan.

Kendall loved Logan with all of his heart and he couldn't wait to marry him. They would be together forever. Adopt some kids, get a family dog, and live together until they were old. But throughout their lives they would be in love with each other strongly.

As Kendall turned the corner to their secret place, his heart was thumping so loud that people in New York could probably hear it.

Kendall had finally made it to their secret spot only to see Logan and James in a lip lock. They were kissing each other softly like they were in love. Like how Logan kisses Kendall. Logan's arms were around James's neck and James's hands were on Logan's waist.

Kendall felt his heart drop and his heart break this was not happening. He watched the flowers fall to the ground in slow motion.

The sudden noise made James and Logan break apart. Once Logan saw Kendall his eyes went wide.

"Kendall!" Kendall felt the tears in his eyes and the pain sear through his chest.

NO! Kendall thought.

"It's not what it seems!" Logan yelled.

Kendall forgot about the pain for a moment he was angry. "What is it then?!" Kendall screamed. His voice was thick with pain and anger. "WHAT!" Kendall sobbed. "TELL ME, THEN WHAT IS THIS?"

Tears were falling down his face so fast Kendall was surprised that the beach didn't flood.

"Kendall," Logan's voice was soft and sad. "I-I-I don't really love you anymore."

Kendall felt his heart break even more. "what?" Kendall's voice was soft, he was trying to keep his tears at bay. But it wasn't really working.

"Why, w-w-what did I d-d-do wrong?" Kendall sobbed. "W-We were s-s-supposed to b-b-be together f-f-forever." Kendall fell down to his knees right by the flowers wilting. It was a sign.

James stayed silent throughout the whole conversation.

"I, I don't know, Kendall. I was going to tell you, but I got scared. And I fell for James."

Kendall spared a look at James, he looked guilty. It all made sense Logan and James have been spending all of their time together lately.

Kendall let out a heartbreaking sob as he scrambled up to his feet. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the ring out of his pocket. He hated it now. He threw it to Logan. "I was g-going to a-a-ask you to m-m-marry me L-Logan!"

Logan paused. "Kendall."

"NO, SHUT UP, YOU LOVE ME!" Kendall screamed. Logan looked toward the ground a few tears in his eyes, "I used to." He whispered, but Kendall heard him.

He sobbed as he ran away from their once secret spot, but now it was James, and Logan.

"NO, NO, NO, LOGAN, I love you." Kendall cried as he reached his vehicle. He got in and sobbed against the dashboard. "L-L-Logan." Kendall sobbed. His heart was in half. "N-no."

Kendall was able to drive him back to his own house, not his and Logan's.

Once he reached inside he ran toward their once shared bedroom and sobbed.

Kendall's cries never seemed to cease. And as the night passed his heart only broke even more. What was he supposed to without Logan? What? They were meant to be together.

Their plans were ruined. There would be no future with Logan. He would just be by himself forever. "Logan, I-I-I love y-y-you!" Kendall sobbed into Logan's pillow. Wasn't it just last night that he slept here.

There would be no marrying, no children, no dog, no shared house, no kissed, there would be nothing.

Kendall laid there the rest of the night regretting ever falling for Logan, and regretting that he would spend the rest of his life over the thought of him and Logan.

His cries never stopped for the rest of his life.

**Author's note: I'm sorry, don't kill me. *Tears* How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Now

Part 2

**A/N: I decided to make a second and final part to this story. Please enjoy, and thank you to all of those who reviewed. I don't own anything. **

"Kendall!"

"Kendall!"

"Kendall, wake up!"

Kendall woke up with a start. Tears were falling down his face and all he could remember was that Logan had broken up with him when he was about to propose to him.

"Kendall." A soft voice said to the right of him.

Kendall looked toward the sound. And there stood the brunette beauty with beautiful, brown eyes.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked. "You were having a bad dream."

Logan, was Logan actually talking to him. But then Logan's words were starting to form in Kendall's mind.

Logan was right here, by him on the bed. He had is usual bed attire on, His white tank top with his black boxers. Logan's usually styled perfectly hair was messed up. It was sticking at different angles. He looked like he usually did when the two woke up together every morning.

"L-Logan." Kendall was able to stutter out. It only took him a few seconds to realize that it was all a dream. That he had dreamt Logan and James kissing and Logan professing that he didn't have any feelings left for him. He had dreamt all of it.

It was at that moment when relief rushed through Kendall like a wave. And it was then when he started to sob uncontrollably.

Logan was startled at first. He knew Kendall was having a bad dream, but he didn't know that it was that bad of a dream.

Logan pulled Kendall into a hug to give him some sort of comfort. This only made Kendall cry even more, because he realized that Logan was still his, and that it was all just a dream.

"Kendall, shh, shhh." Logan tried to comfort him. He cradled Kendall's head onto his chest whispering sweet words to him. He rubbed circles onto Kendall's back. He knew that this comforted Kendall at his times on weakness.

Kendall just continued to sob and sob into Logan's chest, which was now soaked with Kendall's tears.

Kendall was so relieved that it was all a dream. That Logan still loved him completely. That he wasn't smooching with James, and that there secret place behind the huge rock at the beach was still theirs.

"L-Logan," Kendall whimpered, tears still falling.

Logan kept holding onto Kendall never letting him go. "What,"

Kendall tried to control his tears. But he was so happy, and upset at the same time.

"D-Don't ever l-l-leave me." Kendall started to sob into Logan's chest.

Logan was surprised. What was his dream about? Logan could never think about leaving Kendall. Kendall was the love of his life. They have been dating for four years. And everyday Kendall proved his love for Logan, over and over again.

Sometimes Logan would wonder how he got so lucky, ending up with a person like Kendall. He was so sweet, romantic, unselfish, loving. Kendall was everything that was considered amazing in this world. He also was good-looking, which didn't hurt at all.

Logan would never think about leaving Kendall, not ever.

For the next half an hour, Kendall continued to cry into Logan's chest, while Logan just held him there, comforting him.

Soon Kendall's sobs had ceased. But a few tears managed to fall. It was only just a dream. **A/N (Nelly: "It was only just a dream…")**

Logan kissed the top of Kendall's blonde hair.

"Kendall, I would never leave you, I love you so much." Logan whispered into Kendall's hair.

Kendall was so happy, so relieved. Logan still loved him. A few happy tears fell.

"Kendall, why would you ever think that I would leave you?" Logan asked. A part of him was afraid of the answer.

Kendall paused for a few moments. He was unsure of what to say to Logan. He did not want to tell Logan about his dream.

"Kendall, please just trust me." Logan pleaded.

Kendall looked up at Logan with his red, puffy eyes. Logan's eyes were huge. Like he was scared to know the answer.

Kendall almost cried once he saw those beautiful, brown eyes. He thought that he would never get to see them again.

"Kendall, please tell me."

Kendall took a deep breath. He did not want to explain his dream to him at all.

"I was going to our special place to meet you there. We were going on a date, and I was so excited." Kendall started. There was no need to tell Logan about the proposing part.

"And once I reached our special place, you were there w-with Ja…" Kendall stopped talking.

"What, Kendall." Logan asked.

"Y-you were there with J-James. And you two were kissing each other, and…" Kendall started to cry again. The dream was still fresh in his mind.

Logan was surprised.

"And then you t-told me that y-you d-d-didn't l-l-love me anymore, and that." Kendall's sobs swallowed up his words.

Logan didn't care, he already knew what Kendall meant anyway. And he was shocked.

"Oh, Kendall." Logan swooped in to comfort Kendall again as he started to cry again.

"J-just don't e-e-ever leave m-me!" Kendall begged

"I'll never leave you Kendall. You are my one true love. You are the only one meant for me." Logan said lovingly.

Logan softly kissed Kendall. He was trying to convey all of his emotions that he had for Kendall in the kiss. He was trying to prove to Kendall that he meant everything to him.

"Show me." Kendall said softly. "Show me how much you love me."

Logan was surprised. Kendall was the one that usually topped in the relationship during sex. But at this moment he didn't care. He just wanted to show Kendall how much he meant to him.

And Logan did. He showed Kendall how much he loved him that morning.

Afterwards, Logan promised that he would love Kendall forever. And Kendall just let a few tears fall. He was so happy that it was only just a dream. He still had his Logan.

_~Forever now~_

Kendall sighed nervously as he held onto his pocket. Tonight he was going to propose to Logan. He was going to make Logan his forever.

And Kendall was scared. He was scared that the dream he had a few months ago, would come true. He was afraid that Logan would breakup with Kendall that day for real. And it wouldn't be a dream that time.

Currently Kendall and Logan were at Chez Fancy. This was where him and Logan used to go all the time on dated when they were younger. And they were still young lovers. And they always kept coming back because the food was amazing.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked from the other side of the table. Kendall was acting strange and he didn't know why.

It was like that for a few days after Kendall cried to Logan about the dream that he had.

Kendall had acted strange, but in all truth he was just embarrassed about the whole situation. He did not want Logan to find out about his dream.

"Umm, nothing." Kendall replied.

Logan gave Kendall a disapproving look. "What are you not telling me?"

Kendall shrugged nervously and gave Logan his best smile. "Nothing, babe, you're just being paranoid."

Logan frowned. He didn't want Kendall to keep whatever he was holding inside. Kendall used to tell Logan everything and now it seemed like they were slowly drifting apart.

Of course that wasn't it; Kendall was just keeping a surprise for him.

After a somewhat awkward dinner, Kendall and Logan left once again.

They headed towards the beach and once they got there, the two changed from their fancy clothes to their regular beach outfits.

Kendall sported his regular orange and black striped swim trunks and Logan wore his black and blue ones. **A/N: (The ones that they wore when they went on their beach "date" last year. (: ) **

And before Logan could see the expensive ring that Kendall had bought; he quickly shoved it in his swim trunks pocket.

The two quickly exited the car and started the long walk towards their special and secret place.

Kendall tried to hide his nervousness. But Logan kept giving him weird looks, so Kendall linked their hands together as he gave Logan a simple peck on the lips.

Logan then had a look of complete bliss on his face afterwards. Then he blushed once he realized that Kendall was staring at him. "Quit staring Kendall, it makes you seem like a creeper."

Kendall smiled one of his toothy grins as he gave Logan another sweet kiss. "It's not stalking if you're my boyfriend." Kendall retorted. Kendall couldn't help but think about Logan being his soon to be fiancé.

Once the two reached their secret spot they immediately set down a beach towel and sat down on it.

The sun was just beginning to set, and it couldn't already look more beautiful.

"Remember our first kiss here?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "How could I forget it? That was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Yeah, we were just watching the sunset like this, and before we knew it we were kissing."

"I think James and Carlos might have set us up." Logan said snuggling into Kendall's side, he then laid his head on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall just smiled and he gave Logan's dark hair a kiss.

"I love you so much Logan." Kendall said after a few comfortable moments. Kendall knew this was the perfect time. He was going to ask Logan to marry him, and he was scared as hell.

"I love you too." Logan mumbled as he watched the sky turn into bright pinks and oranges.

"No, really Logan. I love you so much, and I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Logan could sense urgency in Kendall's voice, so he lifted up his head to look at him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Logan said.

And Logan couldn't help but noticed that Kendall looked extremely nervous. He thought of all the scenarios through his head of what Kendall could be thinking. But he never thought about that Kendall might propose.

Kendall took a deep breath before he spoke. "Logan, you are my best friend, my soulmate, my rock. You are everything. And Logan, I already consider you family, but this couldn't make it more official."

Kendall got down on one knee before Logan and pulled out the ring.

Logan gasped once he realized what Kendall was doing.

"Logan Mitchell, will you marry me and be my Knight." Kendall said.

Logan immediately jumped up off the ground before he pulled Kendall up with him. He pulled Kendall in for a long deep, loving kiss. "YES, I will marry you Kendall!" Logan said as he gave Kendall another kiss.

Kendall completed the ritual by putting the golden and sliver banded ring on Logan's ring finger.

Logan was so happy. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Kendall now, as best friends, husbands, and family.

Kendall was also happy. His dream didn't come true, him and Logan would still have a future together. They would get married, maybe adopt some children, get a dog. They would love each other for eternity.

The two kissed passionately. And somehow they made love right on the beach there with the towel. With Logan gasping out Kendall's name softly as Kendall slowly made love to him. This was how it was supposed to be.

After the two were finished Kendall wiped Logan's cum off of his stomach, then he cleaned Logan.

"I hope no one heard us." Logan said blushing. "Or saw." His eyes widened.

Kendall chuckled as he kissed Logan again. "I love you."

"I love you too Kendall." Logan returned. "Forever and ever."

And they did. The two got married one year later, and with all their busy schedules they weren't able to adopt children until they were twenty five years old.

They adopted a son with the name of Kegan Liam Knight. The name fit both of their first names.

Then they adopted a beautiful girl with the name of Ashton Taylor Knight, three years later.

And of course they got their dog, a Siberian husky.

And for the rest of their lives, they spent it with each other, and the rest of their family and friends. Until the very end of their time. Their love never faded.

**A/N: It wasn't too cheesy, was it? Well, please leave a review. I also prefer Kendall as a top in Kogan stories.**


End file.
